


That was Then, This is Now

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble, Adam hours after their breakup.  Inspired by possible new Adam lyrics I saw swimming around earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was Then, This is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Sleep holds onto him in pieces, wisps of consciousness seep in telling Adam that blue eyes and the giggle of the man he loves is a memory. When he opens his eyes the shock of the empty space beside him is like being dunked in ice water. He shivers and flinches further away from the side of the bed that was never his. The sunshine coming through the window does nothing to warm the cold in his heart. He’s broken, half the man he was just hours ago. That was then, this is now. It’ll never be the same again.


End file.
